


Sea Lions, Tiger Sharks, and Penguins, oh, my!

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [8]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Aquariums, F/M, Friendship, Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Fun at the Aquarium for the Interns of EdenbrookFor the prompts: "friends" and "I dare you"
Relationships: Bryce Lahela & Jackie Varma, Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Olivia Hadley, Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726
Kudos: 5





	Sea Lions, Tiger Sharks, and Penguins, oh, my!

Jackie grumbled under her breath as a young child bounded by, bumping into her without ever looking back “Tell me again why we’re here on our day off?” She questioned, her arms folded across her chest, refusing to take another step.

“Come on, Jackie! It’ll be fun!” Olivia practically bounced. “The New England Aquarium is supposed to be amazing! Think of all the cute animals! And by cute animals, I mean the penguins… and I guess all the others too, but mostly the penguins!” 

“Don’t forget the cute, adorable sea turtles!” Sienna squealed with delight. “I’ve been watching the baby sea turtle cam all week!”

“And the four-story giant ocean tank,” Elijah added, holding a map of the museum. “There are about 1,000 animals in it and Myrtle the Sea Turtle has been here for fifty years since the aquarium opened.”

“Not to mention the free meet the sea lions passes we have for saving that aquarist’s life,” Bryce added, nudging Jackie. “You know you want to feed a sea lion.”

“Can I feed you to them?” She quipped.

Sienna’s eyes widened. “No! Absolutely not!”

Jackie rolled her eyes. “Relax. They wouldn’t like meathead anyway.” 

“I’d be more worried about her pushing him into the open sea tank,” Elijah noted with a sly smile. 

Bryce shrugged, “at least the water’s heated. I could use a swim.”

“Maybe you two shouldn’t be near each other, at all, at any point during today,” Sienna insisted, getting between them. “Actually starting now, you over there.” 

“Guys, we’re wasting time. Maybe you didn’t hear me. THERE ARE PENGUINS!” Olivia repeated, taking Jackie’s hands in hers and pulling her forward.

“What is it with you and penguins?” Jackie raised her brow, letting herself be dragged along with her friends. 

“They’re adorable,” Olivia beamed. Her big brown eyes shimmered with anxious anticipation. “And, here they have African Penguins that are only like 24 inches tall. So they're small and cute and just perfect. Have I mentioned adorable yet? How are you not excited about penguins?!!!"

Jackie turned to Bryce, “How much coffee did you let her have this morning?”

He ran his fingers through his hair, looking over to Olivia. “Somewhere between a little and so much that she has asked me repeatedly to kidnap a penguin for her.”

“It’s true,” Olivia nodded enthusiastically. “The bathtub in the apartment may or may not be filled with a few bags of ice right now.”

“What?” Jackie scoffed.

“Actually, not all penguins like the cold. An African penguin wouldn’t need the ice,” Elijah offered, a mischievous grin forming on his lips. “Other than that, **I dare you** to do it, Bryce!”

He tented his fingers under his chin. “Who am I to turn down a challenge?”

“NO! Don’t encourage them!” Jackie’s head fell against her hand. “Fine, I will come, only because this group needs someone to make sure you all don’t end up in aquarium jail before the end of the day.”

_Later that day..._

“Go, go, go!” Bryce instructed pushing Elijah quickly toward the entrance. Elijah held something tightly in his lap.

“OMG Bryce, you didn’t!” Olivia bit her lip looking around to see if anyone was following them before heading after them.

They slowed as they approached the exit, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

“Umm, what did you guys do?” Sienna questioned worriedly once they were safely outside. 

“Put it back!” Jackie demanded. 

“Don’t put it back!” Olivia interrupted. 

“Chill, we didn’t steal anything.” Elijah held up his hands innocently. 

“If you didn’t steal a penguin, why were you running?” Jackie rubbed her fingers between her eyes, wishing she were on a boat right then, with a drink in her hand.

“It was more fun that way!” Elijah smiled, raising his fist to Bryce, who returned the gesture. 

“So, what are you hiding then?” Olivia pondered. 

Bryce retrieved the bag Elijah had and handed it to her. “It’s for you.”

She pulled out a stuffed animal penguin. “Aww! Bryce!!”

“I love you, Liv, but aquarium jail sounds better than it probably is,” he explained with a playful smile. His cheeks reddening a little as the others watched the two of them. “It’s probably stupid, right?”

“It’s perfect!” Olivia threw her arms around him, her lips meeting his. “Just like you.”

His hands wrapped around her waist pulling her closer, their kiss deepening.

Sienna cleared her throat turning away as she blushed. She held her wrist toward them, tapping her watch. “Umm… if we don’t want to be late to feed the sea lions, we better get back inside.”

“You mean this day isn’t over yet?” Jackie complained.

“We’ve been here less than an hour!” Elijah replied. “We still have 3 floors to visit.” 

“I’m going to need a drink,” Jackie mumbled as she began walking back to the building.

“I have some water if you’re thirsty.” Sienna dug in her bag for her bottle, following after her. 

Olivia laughed softly as she pulled away from Bryce. Her hand slipped into his as she held her penguin close. “Thank you.” 

“Anytime.” He brushed a kiss on the top of her head, as they trailed after their friends, their adventures only just beginning. 


End file.
